Talk:My Name Is Chasity/@comment-7180588-20170622164402
=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= Chase McFly Options=Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wiz= *Duggie Davenport =Private Messages= *Duggie Davenport *Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *10:30Duggie DavenportI like it *10:31Chase McFlyAngela: I had a son with Louis hat should I tell Doug (Angela's phone rings) Angela: Hi, Clarie I had a child with Louis And what? You like Doug? He's all yours, Clarie I'll go get Louis now... Angela: Louis, we have a problem I married Doug, but he doesn't knwo about our son Also Clarie likes him What do we do? *10:31Duggie DavenportLouis: I don't know. *10:32Chase McFlyAngela: Well, Louis, I'll divorce Doug, then I'll marry you, and Doug and Clarie can get together *Sound good? *10:32Duggie DavenportOK. *10:33Chase McFlyCyd: I'm so excited to have you guys in the BSSSD *10:33Duggie DavenportMaya: I am glad to be with you. *10:34Chase McFly(episode ends) *Robbie: Clarie, Zoltan's in New York now *Do you want to go on a date *10:37Duggie DavenportClarie: yeah *10:37Chase McFlyRobbie: Great. *(they go get soem pizza) *Robbie: So Clarie, what is your favorite thing to do? *10:38Duggie DavenportBe with you. *10:39Chase McFlyRobbie: Oh, same here *Meanwhile... *Judge: Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby, I sentence you to 20 years of house arrest *10:41Duggie DavenportFletcher: OK *10:41Chase McFly(At home..) *Chyna: Are you on house arrest? *10:42Duggie DavenportYes. *20 years *10:42Chase McFlyChyna: Oh my *10:43Duggie DavenportYeah. *10:43Chase McFlyChyna: So you're wearing anke monitors *10:43Duggie DavenportYeah. *10:44Chase McFlyChyna: I wish there were two of you, so I could still take you out *Wait a second... *10:45Duggie DavenportSo do I. *10:45Chase McFly(makes a phone call) *Chyna: Oliver, coudl you coem here please? *10:45Duggie DavenportSure *10:45Chase McFlyChyna: Oliver, put on Fletcher's ankle monitors *Do it quickly *Good thing you're wearing identical outfits today *10:46Duggie DavenportYeah. *Puts them on *10:47Chase McFlyChyna: Alright, Fletcher, nwo we cna go out *(they go) *Chyna: Fletcher, look. It's our son Robbie. Why's he with Calrie instead of Paris? *10:47Duggie DavenportFletcher: I guess they broke yo *Up *10:48Chase McFlyChyna: Fletcher, there's something very important we need to discuss *Our lives right now *10:49Duggie DavenportYeah. *10:49Chase McFlyYou're a criminal, I am losing popularity on Broadway *We're a mess *It's time to reinvent ourselves' *I'm going to Hollywood *Going to be a better actress than singer, I suppose *10:50Duggie DavenportYeah *10:50Chase McFlyYou can make a comic book with your good artistic work *Isn't the art house a bit broing now? *Oliver would love it as a birthday present *10:51Duggie DavenportYeah *10:51Chase McFlyYou can make more comics too *10:51Duggie DavenportLet's do it *10:51Chase McFlyMeanwhile... *Olive: I'm bored. *Hm... *Guess i'll go clean out the attic *(goes to clean it up) *Olive: Kaz? *10:52Duggie DavenportKaz: Olive? *10:52Chase McFlyAren't you dead? *10:53Duggie DavenportYes.... *10:53Chase McFlyI suppose you faked it right? *10:53Duggie DavenportNo..... *10:53Chase McFlyWait a minute... *Your shirt *It says "Father D's Colony" *What is that? *10:54Duggie DavenportYeah, so. *An RV park I own l *10:54Chase McFlyOlive: An RV park? *Cool *10:55Duggie DavenportYeah *10:55Chase McFlyCan I visit it? *10:56Duggie DavenportYeah *10:56Chase McFlyOlive: Awesome *(they leave) *Meanwhile.. *10:56Duggie DavenportYou can get a new start and live there. *10:56Chase McFlyMarie: Ah, this is so relaxing *I used all my dad's computer company stock *To make myself rich *And I found that undercover cop at the high school.. *So glad I repeated my senior year *In glorious Los Angeles *Dad? *What are you doing here? *Did you hear what I said? *10:58Duggie DavenportAngus: what are you doing? *10:58Chase McFlyMarie: Just, ah, chilling by my swimming pool *10:59Duggie DavenportYes I heard what you said. *10:59Chase McFlyMarie: I didn't use all your stock *I used all your socks *10:59Duggie DavenportUh huh. Well I am opening a hardware shop *11:00Chase McFlyMarie: Good luck *11:00Duggie DavenportAlright *11:00Chase McFly(Later..) *Clarie: Dad? *You own Chestnut hardware? *I knew it was an uncommon name *11:02Duggie DavenportYes I own it *11:02Chase McFlySo, you may know I'm dating Robbie *I gave up on Doug *11:02Duggie DavenportYes I do know. *11:03Chase McFlyRobbie: Hi, Uncle Angus. *11:03Duggie DavenportHey, Robbie *11:04Chase McFlyRobbie: So, Clarie and I are going to see the new movie *11:04Duggie DavenportOK. *Oh can I come *11:04Chase McFly"Space NATS: Mighty Universe Agency" *Uh, sure. *11:05Duggie DavenportGreat *11:05Chase McFly(they go and watch) *Robbie: I got us popcorn, Clarie *Let's sit next to each other *11:09Duggie DavenportWait. Let me sit *11:09Chase McFlyClarie: Fine, Dad. *Later... *Robbie: Great! We're getting pizza and your dad's not here yet. *11:11Duggie DavenportClarie: great *11:11Chase McFlyAngus: Hey, guys. *I'm here for some pepperonay! *11:11Duggie DavenportOh no *11:11Chase McFlyRobbie: Not again... *Later... *Robbie: Let's go hang out on the beach *What do you, say Clarie? *11:12Duggie DavenportOK *11:12Chase McFly(they go) *Robbie: This is fun. *(throws a beach ball and swims) *Angus: 1-2-3! DIVE! *11:16Duggie DavenportWoow. Go. *11:16Chase McFlyAngus: What? *Did you say go? *You want me to leave? *Don't you like me? *Is there a problem? *11:18Duggie DavenportI was talking to Robbie *11:18Chase McFlyOk *Robbie: We do want you to go thugh. *11:19Duggie DavenportI did not know you were here *Yeah *11:19Chase McFlyUncle Angus, we like you *But you're really annoying us *11:20Duggie DavenportYeah. *11:20Chase McFlyFor the past YEAR you have tagged along on all our dates *11:20Duggie DavenportYeah *11:20Chase McFlyPlease go, Uncle Angus *Get a new job *11:21Duggie DavenportAngus: OK *11:21Chase McFlyLater.. *Fletcher: I'm a little lonely in this apartment *But Chyna and I, our seperation is for the best *11:22Duggie DavenportChyna: OK *11:22Chase McFly(Angus walks in) *Angus: Fletcher? *Guess what? *I live with you now *And also *I write comic books *Are you the illustrator? *11:23Duggie DavenportYeah *Fletcher: yeah *11:24Chase McFlyAngus: Awesome, bro *But weren't you arrested? *11:24Duggie DavenportNo... *11:25Chase McFlyAngus: You tricked them with Oliver didn't you? *Later... *Chyna: Ugh, life is unfair *I live in a stupid shack *My career is OVER *Nobody likes me *Is there a purpose to life? *11:26Duggie DavenportCyd: hey Chyna. *11:27Chase McFlyChyna: Cyd! *What are you doing here? *What's with the ship? *11:28Duggie DavenportYou and the rest of the ANTs and your families are needed. *For a mission, with the BSSSD *11:28Chase McFlyChyna: What's a BSSSD? *I'll go get them *Who else do you have so far? *11:29Duggie DavenportBionic superhero secret service division *11:29Chase McFlyChyna: Neat name. *I'd love to join *11:29Duggie DavenportOK *Let's get everyone else. *11:30Chase McFlyRiley: Where are they, Chyna? *Where's Fletcher, Olive, Angus, and the kids? *11:30Duggie DavenportI have no idea where Olive I'd. *11:30Chase McFlyShelly: Wait, I know *11:30Duggie DavenportBut everyone ekse is in Denver *11:31Chase McFlyI talked with Kim *She says olive's at Kaz's RV park in Phoenix *Naldo Jr shoudl be back with her any minute *Naldo Jr: Here we are *Chyna: Hey, Olive *11:33Duggie DavenportOk��. *11:33Chase McFlyHey, Naldo Jr *11:33Duggie DavenportLet's get everyone else and gp *Go. *11:34Chase McFlyHey Lucas, Zay, Smackle, Farkle, Samantha, Josh, Maya, Ruby, Louis, and Shelly *Alright *(They go to Denver) *11:36Duggie DavenportLet's go get the other ANT team *11:36Chase McFlyCyd: Angus, Fletcher, get in the ship *11:37Duggie DavenportAngus and Fletcher: OK *Cyd: do we have everyone. *11:38Chase McFlyJesse: Zoltan is in New York *With Evie *He cannot join the team *11:38Duggie DavenportYeah. Then let's get the rest of the kids. *11:38Chase McFlyRobbie: Here I am *11:39Duggie DavenportWhere is Clarie *11:39Chase McFlyI just broke up with Clarie *11:39Duggie DavenportOK *11:39Chase McFlyShe's with marie in LA *(they go to LA and grab the girls) *Jesse: Now we have ANTs *11:39Duggie DavenportLet's go get them. That's where EF is isn't it! *11:40Chase McFlyJesse: No, Chase is in jail in NY *11:40Duggie DavenportWhere is the rest of EF *11:40Chase McFlySkylar and Oliver are a few miles from here *From where Fletcher and Angus live *In Denver *11:41Duggie DavenportI read in the time files that Marie and John are married with kids *11:42Chase McFlyYes, it appears they had 15 SECRET kids before they got married a couple weeks ago *12, my bad *11:42Duggie DavenportYeah. Yeesh. Good luck Angus. You are a grandpa. *To a lot of kids *Let's go get everyone in the EF team and familyl *11:43Chase McFly(episode ends)